


rerun

by totaldwama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, The Author Regrets Everything, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, boy got no CONDOMS, hmm tags?, piss drinking, sexism (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: "It's a rerun anyway."[ this is old and kind of bad but y'all seem to like it so i'll keep it up ✨]





	1. commercial break

**Author's Note:**

> edit 8/18/18: 1000+???? hits?????? also stop leaving kudos on this its yucky and badly written you fools. i'll write better saimatsu smut when i have the motivation. yall just get ready

Shuichi couldn't believe his luck.

  
Sat on his couch, under a blanket, right next to Kaede Akamatsu, a girl he'd been courting for weeks on end. Danganronpa played in the background, and Akamatsu watched intently; but Shuichi's attention was more focused on her.

 

She liked to act tough, but, watching her... Shuichi saw hints of fear and anxiety, shown in her posture, and the little _noises_ she made.

  
Perhaps someone who actually intended to watch the show wouldn't have noticed, but Akamatsu let out little gasps and whimpers... And it wasn't a particularly fanservice-laden bit, so he could cross _that_ off the list.

  
He leaned into her, disregarding how she tensed. "Is this... too _scary_ for you, Akamatsu?" he whispered, almost seductively so.

  
Akamatsu relaxed, but only to droop. He couldn't tell if her face reddened at the tone of his words, which, admittedly, irritated him a bit. "A-ah... No... I just..."

  
He rested his head on her shoulder. "We could cuddle if you're too scared..."

  
"..." She didn't respond, instead just leaning back into him. He wrapped his arms around her softly, returning his attention to the show... if only for a moment.

  
"...Akamatsu."

  
Akamatsu didn't speak still, responding with a noncommital grunt.

  
"Is something the matter?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"You seem... troubled." He lightly traced the inside of her thigh with a fingertip, noting with glee how her skirt had hiked up and made her available to him.

  
He'd have to be an idiot not to notice the bust and hips Akamatsu was sporting. She was sexual by appearance alone, and certainly didn't _not_ notice how conveniently short her favorite skirt was, and how tightly her shirt fit...

  
"...How so?" She shifted.

  
"Oh, y'know..." His hand drifted upwards. Her legs were spread slightly, and he took full advantage of that, pressing a finger to her clothed pussy.

  
" _I..._ "

  
"It's a rerun anyway. We all know what happens here," he murmured. "...and what happens _here._ "

  
He slipped a finger through the leg hole of her panties, moving his hand downwards and curling his finger so as to feel her. She... was wet. As expected.

  
In doing that, he brushed against her clit. She didn't have any outward reaction, but he got the feeling she craved more. So he brought his finger back up, feeling that her clit was... well, less _soft_.

  
He smirked against her neck as he started to rub her clit, savoring the way she squirmed and tried to hide it, gently shifting her hips and biting her lip.

 

"Hey... Akamatsu." She looked in his direction, still determinedly worrying her lip instead of moaning like he so wished she would. "Whaddya say we take this to my room?"

  
She didn't respond, just tilted her head to the side. Shuichi, being the pleasant bloke he was, reached down with one of his free fingers and pressed it through her folds, slipping through her entrance with ease thanks to how wet she was.

  
_Shuichi had been pleasantly surprised to find she was a virgin when she'd first admitted it to him. Being a gal the likes of which Saihara'd surely bang the brains out of given the chance, it certainly made him expect other men to feel the same; not to mention Akamatu didn't seem like the type to resist sexual advances... especially given the situation she was in._

  
"I asked..." He paused, both in speech and in his ministrations. "... _Or perhaps being out here in the open is what's getting you so turned on?_ "

  
Akamatsu finally let out a little whimper as he daringly slid in another finger, clenching around the pair of fingers almost experimentally. She didn't seem to be in much pain-- _Obviously,_ Shuichi thought, _she's probably fucked herself half to death already..._ \--but Shuichi, oh so considerate, didn't add any more fingers.

  
"I..." she took a shaky breath. "C-could we... go to your room...?"

  
He grinned. "Certainly."

 

* * *

 

 

He slid his fingers out of her casually, enjoying the way she slumped slightly and how he could have _sworn_ he felt her muscles clench again around his fingertips as he gave her clit a parting rub.

  
"Follow me... _if you can walk_." He shot her a mischevious smile as she mildly glared at him, not quite with anger... but not all that lustful either.

  
She followed him with only slightly shaky legs, the only clear evidence of the previous happenings having vanished from Shuichi's fingers. _Delicious_.

  
"Ladies first," he said, mocking courtesy as he opened the door for her. She stepped in, taking in the room for only a moment before turning her attention back to Shuichi as he sunk into a hug, grabbing her from behind.

  
He nuzzled against the back of her neck, inhaling deeply as if smelling her hair--he probably was, in fact. Kaede noted how, in addition to the rest of his body pressing against her, she could feel... Oh, _fuck_ , that was his _dick_ , straining against his pants and making how he felt very clear to Kaede... and her ass, considering how he ground against it.

  
She squeezed her thighs as his hands wandered her body, moving first to grope her breasts, then sliding downwards to settle on her hips. He led her steadily towards the bed, which was only a short distance from the door.

  
They practically fell onto the bed, Shuichi bending Kaede over the edge of the matress...

  
" _So.. would you rather we do it like this?_ " he murmured, still grinding against her.

  
"Could I..." She let out a shaky breath as he kissed her neck. "Could I undress?"

  
"Mmm... Certainly..." Shuichi near-purred, getting off her. She brought her legs up onto the bed with the rest of her, unintentionally flashing him yet again.

  
She started to remove her clothing, putting in a little effort to make it alluring as she pulled her shirt over her head, then tugged her skirt off over her legs, leaving her on her back, clad in nothing but her underwear and knee-high socks, flushed and just a bit sweaty... though other parts of her body appeared quite damp regardless.

  
In the time it had taken her to undress, Shuichi had began to do the same. When she looked up at him, he was down to a unbuttoned white undershirt and gray boxers. Incredibly _tented_ gray boxers. God, he had to be _huge._..

  
She quickly pulled off her panties, leaving them strung around one leg like a flag signaling surrender.

  
She readily spread her legs, and he leaned over her, moving as she had, almost kneeling on the bed. His bulge pressed against her clit distinctly as he went to kiss her.

  
She tried to wrap her arms around him, but that proved to be nigh useless as he left her lips untouched and, instead, pressed them to her neck. He was positively _determined_ to leave his partner covered in hickies--or so it seemed, as he continued his path downward.

  
Her bra admittedly got in the way a bit, but it was, thankfully, one of those bras that unclipped in the front. He tossed it to the side, straightening up slightly and taking a good look at Kaede's exposed bust.

  
He smirked. "Nice tits."

  
She flushed deeper, not meeting his gaze... then let out a small gasp as he--rather gently, considering how he was--grabbed them.

  
"I mean it, Akamatsu," he praised as he toyed with them. "Loveliest pair I've ever had the pleasure of seeing in the flesh... Not to mention feeling."

  
She let out a breathy moan and started grinding against the bulge in his boxers as he continuously played with her breasts... but then he focused elsewhere.

  
"Mmm... Akamatsu..." He began.

  
She shot him a look. "Y-you.. You can call me Kaede, you know..."

  
"Alright then... _Kaede_." He smiled down at her in a way that just turned her on even more, if that was possible. "Shall we... _begin_?"  
" _Please._ "  
He tugged his boxers off, freeing his dick from its fabric prison. Kaede stared at it.

  
It had to be at least six inches long, and it looked _deliciously_ thick.

  
"Like it?" he grinned down at her, gripping his cock.

  
She dignified that with a stuttered "yeah", and his smirk only widened. He leaned back over her, pressing the head of his dick to her entrance.

  
She tensed as he pushed in. Even just the head stretched her, and, as he tried to go further, she whimpered, almost pathetically. Despite how wet she was, she was still a virgin... Though not for long...

  
"Shh... It'll only hurt for a bit... Then you'll feel _soooo gooood_... Just like I do..."

  
Shuichi looked like he felt just as good as it sounded like he did... But Kaede wasn't quite there. She almost cried out as he steadily pushed in, finally claiming her virginity, then pulled back out, and pushed back in again, deeper and deeper...

  
As the pain dissapeared, Kaede found herself enjoying the situation more and more.

  
Shuichi reached down to rub her clit, lessening the weight of the pain. He kept gradually thrusting until he was fully hilted inside her. Then he pulled almost all the way back out, and pushed in again...

  
"Mmh... How's this feel for you?"

  
Kaede let out a soft moan in place of a proper reply, legs aquiver. Shuichi bent down to kiss her as he picked up the pace, driving her to wrap her legs around him.

  
Shuichi's consideration for her comfort diminished rapidly as he pounded into her relentlessly... It didn't feel as good as porn made it seem, really. It pleased him infinitely more than her, certainly. After a short while, though, he started hitting a particular spot...

  
Kaede cried out and locked her legs around him tighter, forcing his thrusts to be... less randomly angled. He repeatedly hit the spot, and that, combined with the rubbing of her clit, finally made Kaede feel any _real_ pleasure from him.

  
She was quickly approaching her climax, shamelessly moaning. Shockingly, though, Shuichi's thrusts soon grew erratic, and, finally, he let out a stuttered moan and slammed all the way into her, reeling forward from the force of his orgasm as he shot hot ropes of cum into her ready pussy. She whined, bucking her hips desperately, trying to achieve her own climax as his subsided.

  
Shuichi grabbed her hips, holding them still as she looked up at him with half-lidded, glistening eyes. He studied her for a moment, watching the sweat drip from her body as she breathed heavily...

  
In that time, the vice-grip of her legs loosened, and he pulled out, cum dripping onto the bed. If he hadn't just came, the sight probably could have gotten him hard again. In any case, he was _definitely_ going to get off to the memory of it later.

  
_He stood back... then..._

  
She drew the hand she'd spontaneously covered herself with back as he came face to face with her pussy and reached out with his tongue, starting to swirl it around her clit. Her hand immediately shot back, clutching at his hair with a desperation he hadn't seen in her before. She ground against his face, groaning shamelessly as he ran his tongue through her folds then back up to her clit, suckling it.

  
Kaede soon let out a loud moan, close as all hell, pussy clenching in pre-orgasm and causing cum to leak onto Shuichi's face. He drew back instantly, wiping his face furiously on his sleeve. _Gross,_ he thought. _Akamatsu got cum all over my face... and it isn't even hers._

  
Kaede glared at him, panting, drool running down her chin. He stared back, eyebrows raised.

  
"You j-ja... I'm..." she exhaled, sinking back onto the pillow. "I'm so _close_ , Shuichi..."

  
He wrinkled his nose. Girls... They were always harder to finish off than guys. Easy to please, most of them, but the majority he'd been with took _forever_ to cum... Or maybe he was just fast.

  
She tensed once again as Shuichi returned to dutifully sucking her clit, trying to find the easiest way to bring her to orgasm. He found that if he pressed his tongue to the part of her clit that wasn't concealed within its hood, her hips twitched... so, of course, determined as ever, he began flicking her clit rapidly with his tongue. She shuddered as he pleasured her, _finally_ about to cum.

  
Kaede wailed and locked her legs around his neck as she came, rocking her hips, practically suffocating him with her snatch. Shuichi let out a sound of alarm, trying to pull away, but once again, Akamatsu's legs proved to be too powerful for him. He disgruntledly laid there until she released him, laying there in the afterglow with a dreamy expression on her face.

  
"S-Shuichi... That was..." she took a shaky breath. "God, that was the best..."

  
Shuichi didn't have the energy left in his facial muscles to smirk at her as he stood, glancing at the floor, looking for his boxers... Instead, he found that her panties had ended up where he'd expected _his_ underwear to be.

  
He picked them up, finally making eye contact with her. He held her panties up and grinned.

  
"What if I... wore these?" he said aloud.

  
Kaede studied him for a moment, then sighed and rested back on the pillows once again. "You... don't seem like you'd stretch them... So you could, if you wanted to." She shot him a sharp look. "But don't even _think_ about keeping them."

  
He was a bit surprised by Akamatsu's dominant behavior. She really struck him as a sub, and now, she was telling him what to do? Well... Switches get bitches, as they say... Shock aside, he did as he'd planned to, donning her underwear.

  
He clambered into bed, laying alongside Kaede. She seemed, to him, like a post-coital cuddler, though she didn't seem much like one then. He was sure that once she fell asleep, she'd be clutching him through the night...

  
Thinking the situation over, he mentally retraced his steps, and found that... well, he'd neglected to use protection. Akamatsu likely hadn't thought to do anything on her end, considering she'd been _pure_ before they did it, so...

  
Well, he'd just have to rely on his luck... And considering his luck, he'd probably end up fathering a brat no matter what...

  
Oh well.


	2. back to the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She considered getting out of bed and going into the bathroom, but, as badly as she had to pee, she felt oddly safe in Saihara's arms. He was warm, his bed was soft, and...
> 
> ...And her bladder was fucking bursting."

Kaede, unexpectedly, awoke in someone's arms.

  
She felt... sticky. Especially between her legs. She shifted, trying not to wake her partner up.

  
She thought of what had happened the previous day...

  
Shuichi Saihara, who'd been flirting with her for weeks, had finally convinced her to come over to his house and watch the rerun of the previous season of Danganronpa. They always replayed the season once it finished, and sometimes even played an older season. He'd gotten bored, though, and started to tease her... She hadn't had ever been with a boy before, so she decided just to go along with him and see what he would do. She ended up having what was probably the best orgasm of her life...

  
And, as she sat up slightly, she found that she was still nude, while Shuichi, on the other hand, was wearing her panties.  
What the fuck.

  
She considered getting out of bed and going into the bathroom, but, as badly as she had to pee, she felt oddly safe in Saihara's arms. He was warm, his bed was soft, and...

 

...And her bladder was fucking bursting.

 

She squeezed her thighs, trying not to squirm too much, but it was all in vain. Shuichi was stirring already, eyes fluttering open and quickly fixating on her.

 

"...Akamatsu...? Is something wrong?" he questioned sleepily.

  
"N-nnh... I... I gotta pee." She admitted, blushing.

  
"Mm... Would now be a bad time to make a confession, Sister Akamatsu?"  
She shot him a look that was anything but holy, which made him chuckle. Big mistake.

  
She would've yelled at him, but her bladder suddenly throbbed, and she whined, hands shooting downwards to clutch at her crotch. He stared, starting to go red. She breathed hard before the feeling of uncomfortable fullness subsided and she drew back with a forced-sounding sigh.

  
"Can't you just go use the bathroom...?" Shuichi questioned, but it was pretty obvious he wanted her to go anywhere but the bathroom. Kaede found herself oddly not disliking the way his cock was hardening in her panties, tenting them in a way she'd only ever seen when she'd been shamefully curious one night and tried to make it look as though she... well... had a dick.

  
_Arousal didn't help her in this situation. Her clit throbbing alongside her bladder was positively unbearable._

  
"I... don't think I could make it..." she said with a hint of awkward laughter to her voice, looking up at Shuichi.

  
"W-well. You could." He sat up, speaking in a way most unlike he usually did--almost nervously, but, god, Kaede couldn't believe he could be nervous, not for a second. "You could pee here..."

  
"And get the bed dirty?"

  
"It's going to be cleaned later anyway," he chided gently.

  
She whined again before responding, still clutching her pussy. "I-I used to have a problem with wetting the bed... I think if I did it again, if I just let myself do it, th-then I'd just start doing it again back at home..."

  
"I-it wasn't what I was suggesting anyway... I was going to say you could. Um." He took a moment to compose himself, slipping into the more befitting, more sexual persona Kaede had become so acquainted with the night before. " _You could piss in my mouth, Akamatsu!_ "

  
Kaede flushed deeper. "I... I could..."

  
"I bet you want to..." Shuichi says, pressing himself against her, cock straining against her thigh. "Just like I want you to!"

  
Kaede whimpered, squeezing her thighs out of a mixture of arousal and desperation. He pressed a kiss to her neck, leaving yet another hickey amongst the older ones before his lips traveled downwards. He planted kisses on her collarbone, only serving to excite her further as he drifted down to her belly and beyond...

  
Shuichi, once he was face to face with her pussy, pressed another kiss to her prominent clit, making her take a hissing breath through clenched teeth.

  
"Sh-Shuichi... please..." She whispered, reaching down to grab at his hair. He smirked, his hot breath on her labia making her whine. As he watched, she momentarily lost control, a bit of piss leaking out, making a slight puddle on the bed. It didn't annoy him.

  
He drew his tongue through her lips before placing them around her hole. She shakily slid her legs onto his back.

  
She seemed a bit reluctant, so, Shuichi, ever so patient, reached up with the hand that wasn't palming his dick through Kaede's panties and pressed his fingertips into her lower abdomen. She let out a squeak and piss, once again, leaked out, thankfully into his mouth... But, of course, that was just the beginning

  
She must have drank a lot... Or so Shuichi thinks as she rapidly filled his mouth with vaguely salty urine, prompting him to quicky swallow lest he choke and make an even bigger mess. He brought the hand he'd used to make Kaede start peeing down a bit, roughly rubbing her clit. She moaned, the hand in his hair tightening its grip, making his scalp sting.

  
Before she was even done pissing, she cried out in ecstasy, climaxing, the stream of pee broken by the contractions of her vaginal muscles. It was too much for Shuichi, and he came in her panties...

  
She finally finished peeing, head thrown back and chest heaving. Shuichi looked  up at her, savoring her satisfied expression before slowly sitting up.

  
Akamatsu looked at him like she was expecting him to be hard--but, instead, she was visibly surprised to see him quckly softening, having stained her panties with cum.

  
She laid her head back on the pillows for the final time that morning, closing her eyes and sighing. This whole situation was just too _hot_.

**Author's Note:**

> ew


End file.
